Exploring
by Stardust0808
Summary: Sequel to 'Difference in Kissing': Too much exploring had made him tired and in need of bed rest and was perfectly content to sleep in his poppa's arms.


**A/N: This is the sequel to "Difference in Kissing" It is for those who were kind enough to ask for a sequel. It is short, but if you liked it please review. This is part of my 100 theme challenge.**

Disclaimer: View Profile

"My bubble my rules" –Bart Simpson

* * *

**Exploring**

* * *

He was almost there. He was so close yet still far away. If only he were taller! Oh well; someday that was not today he would be able to get his prize. He looked up to find a nice old lady smiling at him. He smiled in return revealing his two small front teeth. Maybe if he kept smiling the old biddy would get him what he wanted.

The old lady practically melted at the sight he made. She was virtually half in love with him already with the small he gave her, "Oh how adorable you are you little boy" she said.

'Yeah' the thought, 'I'm charming like that. Now give me what I want before I pull out the big guns.'

The old lady leaned down to pinch his cheeks, but he knew when he had lost a battle. Before she could reach him, he promptly turned around and walked (more like waddled) in retreat as fast as his little legs would allow him, 'touché worthy opponent, we shall meet again.'

He turned at the corner and continued to walk (waddle) down the street ignoring the commotion at the stand he just left. 'Just as well' he thought, 'don't need anyone interrupting my exploring' and continued down main street dodging (surprisingly for his size) the other people there exploring like him.

He briefly wondered where his uncle Naruto and Sasuke were seeing as how they were supposed to be watching him, but since he had given them the slip a few hours ago, he thought nothing of it. Passing by the flower shop his auntie 'Ino-pig' (that's what his momma called her) worked at, he peered inside, but there was no one there. Shrugging his little shoulders just as he had seen his poppa do, he made his way to an area he had yet to explore and was eager to do so.

He had once been there with uncle Naruto, but only managed to get a glimpse of it. He was determined however to explore this "training grounds" as everyone seemed to call it. He stepped inside. He walked through and he didn't think much of it. How troublesome. He risked everything he had just to come down here and what did he find? Nothing, just a lake cracked earth, some pointy things and a bunch of logs in a clearing.

As he stood at the other end having gone through such an ordeal, ne noticed the hill his poppa always brought him to watch the sky. He found a shorter route! He decided that would be a good place to let them find him. He was in need of a nap very soon and what better place than there. He made to move but bumped into something. There sitting in front of him was not someone he was expecting.

* * *

"Nani!?" screamed and angry Sakura at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto huffed, "I said―" he was cut off by Sasuke's had covering his mouth.

"I know what you said! My question is how two grown men can lose an eleven month old child!?" she yelled again making both men wince at the shrill tone of her voice.

"We were watching him like you asked us" input Sasuke, "I went to the restroom―"

"And I went to get some juice for your kid. Next thing I know he's gone!" Naruto desperately explained.

Everybody in the conference looked at Naruto and Sasuke as if they were complete idiots. Really, how hard is it to keep track of an eleven month old kid?

Tsunade tried to keep in her mirth while Ibiki just smirked. The two council members looked on confused all the while wondering why nobody was doing anything to go after the child. Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh inadvertently drawing everyone's attention to him.

"He's your kid too you know!" snapped Sakura in his direction.

Tsunade and Ibiki chuckled.

"Aa, don't remind me" Shikamaru replied as he stood up and made his way out intent on finding his son.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, "how troublesome" she muttered, much to the amusement of Tsunade and Ibiki.

* * *

Shikamaru leisurely made his way to the location he knew his son would be at. It's the same place he would have gone too if given the opportunity, he thought with a smirk.

He never thought such a little guy could cause so much trouble. His own parents had told him how much of a hassle he had been when he learned to walk. Shikamaru thought about how his son had given Naruto and Sasuke the slip made him want to laugh out loud; his boy was so smart. His boy was going to be really handsome some day He would be breaking girls' hearts left and right.

The little guy could charm off the pants out of anyone that came near him. The only ones who had built some sort of immunity were him and Sakura, but sometimes even they were susceptible. And the little tyke knew it too! which made him more dangerous in the field of cuteness.

"Oh! He was just the most adorable little thing you could have ever seen! A smile that could melt your heart and those eyes! They are just as green as his mother's eyes" Shikamaru heard an old lady say to another. He stopped to listen; it could have been they were talking about his son, but there were other people with green eyes.

"Oh I know! That Nara Tsuki is one of a kind" the other lady said.

That confirms it, they were talking about his son. He continued to listen.

"And those cheeks! You could just pinch them," the old lady gushed, "That was just the thing I was going to do, but he all of a sudden walked away."

Shikamaru had a smirk on his face and was mentally laughing his ass off. If there was one thing Tsuki hated the most, it was getting his cheeks pinched.

"Where did he go?"

"He headed towards the training grounds, hopefully someone got to him before he reached it."

Shikamaru's face lost all trace of amusement 'Oh shit.' He raced towards the training grounds. Apparently his son wanted to take a short cut.

* * *

Tsuki stared at the being in front of him. It was Pakkun. Next thing he knew, he was being lifted off the ground by someone. Wide-eyed, Tsuki was turned to face the person who dared to stop him, Tsuki met the masked face of Kakashi, 'Oh crap.'

Tsuki considered Kakashi to be more than an uncle figure; he thought Kakashi filled the role of grandfather rather nicely just like Shikaku, but where Shikaku gave into the whims of his grandson, 'grandpa' Kakashi was, in layman's terms, a mean-y.

Kakashi held Tsuki at arms length and had to keep from laughing at the comical sight made: his eyes still wide with surprise and his little feet dangling in the air, Tsuki's hands grabbing onto his sleeves. He wasn't buying the innocent look and he knew Tsuki knew it as well. The kid was crazy smart, he had to be considering who his parents were.

"What are you doing out here little man?" Kakashi asked. He looked around seeing no one, "And all by yourself?" he continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi Kakashi"

Kakashi turned to look at Pakkun with the same raised eyebrow, "Hai?"

"Cut the kid some slack Kakashi, there will plenty of time to discipline him when he's older."

'Yeah, wait what?' Tsuki turned to look at Pakkun in dismay.

"Don't look at me kid, you got yourself in this mess" Pakkun said before he 'poofed' out of existence.

'Traitor.'

"How troublesome Tsuki" came a voice a few yards away.

Tsuki's eyes widened, 'No way!' He turned to look at his poppa and he knew if he wanted to get out of this, he was going to have to go nuclear. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he started sniffling with a little chin tremble for added effect.

Next thing he knew he was in his poppa's arms. Kakashi, he knew, couldn't stand watching him cry and tried to avoid any situation in which he did. He also knew Kakashi was nowhere near them now, so it was only him and his poppa there. Hopefully if he continued crying his poppa would take pity on him.

Shikamaru looked at his son. He couldn't stand watching him cry. He knew Tsuki was doing it on purpose, but watching his little boy cry tugged at his heart. He held Tsuki closer to him, "You're not in trouble little man" he said. He heard no more sniffles, "just don't take off on your own again Tsuki, you had me worried."

Tsuki wasn't paying attention; he had fallen asleep as soon as his little head touched his poppa's shoulder. Too much exploring had made him tired and in need of bed rest.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I didn't feel like making it long. I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you did please review. I will not be writing a sequel to this one; I am pleasantly content with ending it here.**

* * *

**Posted on March 28, 2008.**

* * *


End file.
